In some database or data warehousing systems, elements of one dataset (a “source” or “input” dataset) are mapped to elements of another dataset (an “output” or “target” dataset). These elements may include fields of a database table or attributes of data objects, for example. The records of the input dataset (e.g., rows of a table) can then be imported into the output dataset with the appropriate input fields being mapped to the appropriate output fields. There may be differences between the format of the input dataset and the format of the output dataset that call for data values to be converted to satisfy the output format. In some cases, additional data transformations are also applied, for example, to ensure data quality or to satisfy desired characteristics of the output dataset. The mapping process may involve interaction among different users having different skill levels (e.g., novice or expert) or different areas of focus (e.g., business or technical).